User talk:Ben Sisqo/archive
Welcome to Memory Alpha, ! I've noticed that you've already made some contributions to our database – thank you! We all hope that you'll enjoy our activities here and decide to join our community. If you'd like to learn more about working with the nuts and bolts of Memory Alpha, I have a few links that you might want to check out: * Our policies and guidelines provides links to inform you on what is appropriate for Memory Alpha and what is not. Particular items of note are the and policies, the , our , and guidelines for proper . * includes a basic tutorial about how to use our special wikitext code here on Memory Alpha. * Naming conventions provides guidelines on how to name a new page that you may want to create. * The Manual of Style is an overview of the basic guidelines for how to format and style your articles. * is a list of suggestions that can help you put together an article that might end up on our Featured Articles list someday. * See the user projects page for current projects of our archivists, or help us to reduce the number of stubs. * Look up past changes you have made in your log. * Keep track of your favorite Memory Alpha articles through your very own . * Create your own user page and be contacted on this page, your . One other suggestion: if you're going to make comments on talk pages or make other sorts of comments, please be sure to sign them with four tildes (~~~~) to paste in your user name and the date/time of the comment. If you have any questions, please feel free to post them in our Ten Forward community page. Thanks, and once again, welcome to Memory Alpha!--Captain Mike K. Barteltalk ^ Isnt there a way to make that automatic? Betcha get tired of posting it every five min. :o) Ben Sisqo 00:47, 16 Sep 2005 (UTC) *Greetings, though Trek is satirized in Spaceballs (And I do admit, it is a very funny movie), articles relating to it are not needed in MA. Remember, MA is a database for canon Trek and Trek reference materials (Books for example). - Adm. Enzo Aquarius 16:49, 17 Sep 2005 (UTC) **Sorry, I didn't think about that. But don't you think MA is too stuffy? It needs to expand its scope. Like the Ferengi say, expand or die. :oP Ben Sisqo 16:53, 17 Sep 2005 (UTC) **lol, my apologies, but I think MA is doing fine right now. Of course, a brief reference of Spaceballs could be made somewhere as it did base some of it's satiritical (If that's a word...) materials on Trek. - Adm. Enzo Aquarius 16:56, 17 Sep 2005 (UTC) ***Well, it just seems like including only Trek universe things that are canon is a good way to kill MA off, I mean come on, there's no new material to be added. Ben Sisqo 17:00, 17 Sep 2005 (UTC) ****Star Trek parodies is the article where that kind of info can go, as long as it is related to Star Trek in some way. -- Captain Mike K. Barteltalk 17:02, 17 Sep 2005 (UTC) Signatures You can add a signature by typing four tildes: ~~~~ You can't really call " " a signature -- its not your name, and there's no link there that says it was you -- that would be like me signing my posts "James T. Kirk" -- see how that doesn't make any sense -- if you click on that, it doesn't tell you who I'' am... -- Captain Mike K. Barteltalk 22:42, 20 Sep 2005 (UTC) Vulcan Love Slave Haha, good one. Thanks for fixing that one, I Googled it, but was too slow on the trigger. :) Intricated 23:40, 20 Sep 2005 (UTC) *NP, I watched that ep not too long ago on TV so it was fresh on my mind. Ben Sisqo 20:07, 20 Sep 2005 (EDT) Pic names Thanks for the advice and the comment :-)! I will re-name the files in the future to exclude apostrophes. And I was starting to wonder, why the upload form always put backslashes in front of the apostrophes... --Jörg 20:27, 20 Sep 2005 (EDT) : OK, apostrophes - bad. Stored! ;-) --Jörg 00:21, 21 Sep 2005 (UTC) :: I Have given up trying to figure out was is going on here and when it's going to be back to normal again. This afternoon, I couldn't do anything because nothing was working. Now, memory-alpha is really slow, but at least I can upload stuff and edit pages. Right now, that's good enough for me! ;-) --Jörg 00:37, 21 Sep 2005 (UTC) Language RE: ''I assume the original author had his head up his ass * Please watch your language, as that is not considered befitting for an edit summary. --Alan del Beccio 22:42, 20 Sep 2005 (EDT) Reply I notice you replied to me on Cid Highwind's Talk page. If you want to contact me, it would be probably better if you left a message on my Talk page. Just a suggestion. Also, at no time did I mean to offend you, although a comment like, "Grow up" seems to indicate that you feel I have. Sorry if that is the case. I also have not nominated any articles "to prove a point", as you claim I have done. As I explained, I nominated (which is the article I assume you are referring to) in order to see if it would be nominated, just like any other nominations. I did not (and still don't) see why some users found this so hard to accept. As I stated, I believe the background information on that article is superb and a smaller summary seems to be the fad, these days. Although I don't agree with that practice, I still think the article's quite good. --Defiant | ''Talk'' 23:47, 23 Sep 2005 (UTC) :Oh, you didn't offend me, if anything I was under the impression I offended you with my wording on the nominations page since you seemed to have taken my words to heart. For the record your article is not a piece of garbage nor did I intend for it to be taken that way. Your right about the location of the comment though. :I maybe misjudged you because of the removal of the TATV nomination. The nomination of The Cage was probably just a poorly chosen action like my poorly chosen words (I did come off harsh on TATV). Hopefully there wont be any hard feelings after all this is over. I'm actually starting to wonder about judging articles based on background information, but if we go solely on that, The Cage and TATV are both sufficient. I should add your a good writer and if it was based on writing skills you'd have it made. Ben Sisqo 00:01, 24 Sep 2005 (UTC) Okay, I now understand the meaning of your comment that included the words, "piece of garbage", so thanks for clarifying that. :) It's slightly funny, but I still don't understand fully why TATV was rejected! If it was purely for the length of it, I don't think that should be considered. The articles should be judged on the quality of the writing style and completeness, rather than the quantity of the information. Yes, the article is long, but only because it includes loads of details about the episode, which I don't think is a bad thing. --Defiant | ''Talk'' 00:23, 24 Sep 2005 (UTC) Multiple edits Regarding your multiple edits on Jadzia Dax, please attempt to use the "Show preview" button rather than making multiple saves. Please keep this in mind when you make your edits in the future. Thanks. --Alan del Beccio 03:57, 24 Sep 2005 (UTC) *Sorry, it's also because there are so many sections. Ill try to just edit the full page even though it's a little confusing sometimes. Ben Sisqo 03:59, 24 Sep 2005 (UTC) I understand, but I just wanted to point that out to you because there was 15 edits in 24 minutes, which constitutes "constant edits" -- at which time it is asked that you please what you are doing in a minimum of editing actions, as this reduces the database load. --Alan del Beccio 04:09, 24 Sep 2005 (UTC) *Yeah... Didn't think about that at the time, then I looked at Recent Changes and said something along the lines of doh. :o) Sorry. Ben Sisqo 04:13, 24 Sep 2005 (UTC) USS Surak deletion You had the wrong template for deletion on there, so I fixed it and added your name. Also, if you want to put that up for deletion, you better go to Pages for deletion and put up your claim. -[[User:Platypus222|'Platypus Man']] | ''Talk'' 04:15, 24 Sep 2005 (UTC) * I would suggest reading Talk:USS Cheyenne first. --Alan del Beccio 04:20, 24 Sep 2005 (UTC) Whoa there, Nelly! Whoa, hold your horses, there, boyo. Don't go creating all those redirects until we know for sure we're keeping the other one... also, you may wanna check with the community about some of them b4 you create it! --From Andoria with Love 03:48, 25 Sep 2005 (UTC) *I'm not creating them all don't worry. Ben Sisqo 03:49, 25 Sep 2005 (UTC) :* Ahh, I see. Just trying to get your point across. Nice. I'm not sure if it'll work or not, nor do I encourage it in the future... but nice. Good luck with that. ;) --From Andoria with Love 03:53, 25 Sep 2005 (UTC) * Yeah, I would wait for a certain "go ahead" family approval before irritating a situation that a lot of us really don't like. --Alan del Beccio 03:58, 25 Sep 2005 (UTC) Userpage nomination Thanks for alerting me about that, I wouldn't even have noticed! ;-) I posted a message to the nominations page. --Jörg 09:23, 26 Sep 2005 (UTC) re:Couple of things *re:Votes on VfD: Policy states "a user's votes will be considered valid if that user has been in existence at least one week before the listing". The article was listed on 12 Sep 2005, your first contribution was four days after that. *re:Talk page blanking: : "''Archive, don't delete. When the talk page has become extremely long, it's important to not delete talk page content, but to archive it instead. Create a new page in the Talk: or Memory Alpha talk: namespace, with an explanatory name (a subpage is acceptable in this circumstance), and move the older content to that page. Then, describe on the archive page where the discussion originally comes from, and provide a link to the original page. Also include a link on the original talk page to the archive page, for those who wish to read the old discussion.'' -- Cid Highwind 10:51, 26 Sep 2005 (UTC) :*Hmm... This caught my eye because of the reversion thing, but I have to say I'm as guilty as anyone of not archiving stuff, particularly the minor ones. I created an archive once... But I took the link off for some reason and now I forgot where it was. Anyway, it's probably more important to keep stuff on this page related to spam and stuff as opposed to my page discussing the acronym for Annual Starfleet Symposium. :P--Schrei 11:30, 26 Sep 2005 (UTC)